


Your Love is Like a Knife

by yeetbinch



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Budding Love, Crack, Humor, Other, Romance, Sexy, Tragic Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetbinch/pseuds/yeetbinch
Relationships: Sephiroth/Masamune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Your Love is Like a Knife

It was a great day, at least for Sephiroth. All of humanity was dead and gone, reduced to mere atoms in the sky. His once mortal enemy, Cloud, lay there limp and ragged, with Masamune buried in his chest. Ah, yes, a great day indeed. It was just him, Masamune and his beloved mother, Jenova. Speaking of Masamune, Sephiroth snatched his precious sword out of Cloud’s torn-open flesh. His sword! Ugh, it was simply unacceptable. There was gore littered across the surface of the once spotless, shiny sword.  
“Dis-gus-tang.” Sephiroth wrinkled his nose in displeasure.  
This would not do. Sephiroth grabbed his 87-in-1 sword cleaner, sword shiner, sword sharpener, etc. solution and spent the next day polishing Masamune to her former glory. After he had finished he decided to admire his handy-work.  
To say Sephiroth was impressed was an understatement. He felt feelings he had never felt before stirring in his stomach. Masamune looked so… appealing. The desire he felt was overwhelming. He gripped Masamune in his hand, squeezing and moaning as he felt the curvature of Masamune’s thick hilt. He took off his leather gloves and groaned quietly as he caressed Masamune’s luxurious handle. Sephiroth’s desire for more could not be sated with merely that. He kissed a trail up the flat end of the blade, desperately seeking more. His hands stroked over Masamune carefully, enough to be sensual, but little enough for no cuts to be made. ‘  
Ah,’ He mused, ‘My one true love. The only one worthy of my praises and glory.’  
He continued his fondling, making a surprised moan when Masamune nicked his finger slightly. That didn’t stop him, it only fueled his pleasure. He licked a stripe up Masamune’s flat edge, the tang of metal and the bitterness of the polish overwhelming his passion-filled mind. He raised his sword to mirror him. It was exactly his height, perfect in every way. It was clearly destined to happen. He raised Masamune up to his head, pretending that she was laying kisses up against the pale expense of his neck until he heard a groan. He whipped his head around to look at who dared make a noise in his presence, forgetting Masamune was still lying against his head. The sharp blade cut across the carotid artery in his neck, making a fatal incision. He fell to the ground in shock, choking with wide eyes while his mother looked on, expressionless from her immobile, intubated body. That was the last thing he saw before the darkness took over his vision as his body made its way to the lifestream.  
Cloud hid himself in the trees until he knew for sure Sephiroth was dead. He had died when he was impaled by Sephiroth, but as soon as he made his way to the lifestream, he was revived by Aerith. He walked over to Sephiroth’s pallid, ghostly corpse and started to smile. He had won. To celebrate his victory, he Orange Justice’d on Sephiroth’s deceased body. He then walked away, free from his eternal battle with the One Winged Angel.


End file.
